Uchiha, the forgotten
by littlebritgirl
Summary: Yea...my friend TheNexusCreed help me get this story up... yea. Rated K for bleeped out lanugage. Story: what if Sasuke forgot someone that was very close to him. What if that someone is in danger. What if that someone was his family..! Naruto is not MINE
1. Uchiha Prologue

Prologue

In the darkest and most seldom visited place within the Shinobi world, the Akatsuki held their secret hideout. It was there were the members made their most sick and horrible plans.

And none of all those plans were that terrible or unbelievable than this.

The true leader of the Akatsuki, and Pein, had allowed a new member join.

This member came from a very old and very distant country and village, one of the oldest in Shinobi history. It is said that nearly all of the honourable Clans and many Jutsu's were fathered by this country.

The land of Mountains, in the Village hidden in the Valley. Its name is Gahannakure.

It was and still is a very powerful country, yet it is said to be haunted by spirits of another world. So the village created a temple of Hikari to train at least one member of each four-man team to be a spirit-nin to protect them.

That was what the new member was. A spirit-nin, a ninja that had connections with the other worlds.

His name was Arata Kichirou. He was strange with his plum coloured hair and dark purple eyes. His skin was deathly pale that it looked like marble. And he had an evil little smile that sent Tobi running and seeking comfort from Kisame; he didn't get any.

But what truly made Arata worthy of being an Akatsuki was that he could re-build their strength.

By bringing back all of the fallen members to life again.

And instead of having a tailed beast to himself, he just wanted one person, one powerful person.

First, Arata brought back Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu. He said it was better to bring them back first because he had re-create their entire bodies for their souls to return to.

One by one, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu came back into the world of living.

Last, was Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke watched as his older brother's body was carried into the room and placed onto the long table in the middle of the room. The last time Sasuke had seen his corpse, it was covered in blood and dirt from their battle.

'_Forgive me brother'_ Sasuke thought.

Arata paced around Itachi's body like it was a piece of meat and he was a hungry animal. It sickened Sasuke to no end.

Everyone was waiting, watching, wondering. Yet the air was wearing thin.

"Get the F*# on with it, pretty boy!" Hidan sneered.

Arata flipped his head at Hidan direction and stopped pacing. With the clash of his hair, eyes and the newly clothed Akatsuki cloak, Arata looked like a god of death.

"If I remember correctly, it was I, the _pretty boy_, who brought that broken corpse of yours out of that mud hole and would gladly place you back into it again!"

Hidan raged. "Why you little F*#!"

"Enough, Arata continue" Pein silenced them.

Both Hidan and Arata growled and moved away. Arata moved back to Itachi's body and began his work.

They all watched as Itachi's body started to have colour, warmth and blood recircle his body once more while under Arata's glowing white hands.

"Isn't this type of Jutsu supposed to kill the user?" Tobi peeped up.

"No, it won't take my life but it is still forbidden. People believe it's 'playing god' but they're just wimps. All I am doing is tricking the soul that the person is still alive"

Sasuke blinked when he saw Itachi's chest rise and fall slightly. He could also see Itachi's finger twitch a bit as well.

"Almost there" Arata whispered. He moved his right hand up to Itachi's mouth and slipped his pointer and rude finger passed his lips. The he slowly pulled his fingers back with a shimmering sliver and gold orb that was slightly transparent.

"This, everyone, is a human soul" Arata presented like he the most powerful weapon in the world.

All of the members watched in awe. Arata chuckled at them slightly.

Arata then lightly flipped the soul orb over and tickled it. Then pausing slightly, he flipped it back before he forcefully slammed it back into Itachi's mouth.

And Itachi's body shot up from it laying down position and starting coughing like mad. Kisame quickly came over and started smacking Itachi's back.

After the coughing stopped, Itachi was flipping his head around, unaware of where he was.

Tobi popped out and waved his hand. "We come in peace"

Kisame smacked him on the back of his head.

Itachi spotted Sasuke, and then the Akatsuki cloak he wore and then turn his head away. Sasuke thought he saw sadness in his eyes.

"What…what hap...pen...ed? What am I do…doing here?"

Arata stepped forward.

"I managed to bring you and the rest of the Akatsuki back to life. Now you need to rest, before the meeting later on today"

With that everyone left.

Itachi was now well rested and had gained full control of his body again. Every part of him was perfect, even his eyesight.

He was looking at his reflection when Sasuke entered his room.

"Brother" Sasuke said, nodding his head.

Itachi looked at him and then nodded back. "Foolish little brother"

Sasuke stared at Itachi.

"I didn't think that you would join Akatsuki. Madara told me that you want revenge on the Leaf village…I would have thought you have learned that revenge isn't the answer" Itachi said.

Sasuke looked down and was silent.

"Why didn't you return to the village after my death?"

Sasuke looked up. "They won't accept me back there…I believe that any hope for the restoration of the clan is gone"

Sasuke looked in the corner of the room and saw a small table with a vase atop of it. In the vase, there was a little lily. Itachi saw Sasuke looking at the flower in deep thought.

"It's to remember someone we both left far behind, someone so very close to our hearts" Itachi said, there was a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "Who?"

Itachi was about to speak but Kisame entered. "It's time for the meeting"

Itachi nodded and walked up to Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later"

Everyone had gathered for the meeting.

The topic: the person Arata wanted.

"Now, why do you want this one person?" Pein asked.

"She is a very powerful spirit-nin and has an impressive range of Jutsu's that include fire, spirit, water and light. Also, she is from a honourable clan and obtains a spectacular eye-power. You can have your tailed beast, once I've sucked out her soul and consume it, all of her power and Jutsu's will be mine. To top it all off, she is a dying breed" Arata stated.

There was whispering throughout the members.

Pein nodded. "Fine, you may have this person"

Arata clasped his hands as if in prayed. "Thank you"

"But wait! Who is this bi*# you are talking about" Hidan shouted.

Arata smiled his evil little smile. Itachi and Sasuke were getting a bad feeling about this.

"I want…Sayuri…Uchiha"

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Quick recap.

"But wait! Who is this bi*# you are talking about" Hidan shouted.

Arata smiled his evil little smile. Itachi and Sasuke were getting a bad feeling about this.

"I want…Sayuri…Uchiha"

End Prologue.

*

Chapter One. The Forgotten Child.

For nearly all my life, I have felt like no body saw or noticed me if I entered a room. It sometimes feels like I'm in the middle of a huge crowd, crying at the top of my lungs…and not one person would even batter an eyelash in my direction.

Not even my parents.

They sent me off into the world with just a simple kiss on the cheek and my father's parting words.

"Come back a fine Shinobi like your older brother"

And that was it. No 'be careful' or 'take care of yourself'.

Not even 'we love you'

No, but then, I couldn't blame them. I couldn't even hate them.

Not one bit.

Because deep, deep down I knew that they did care. All of them, my father, my mother and my two brothers.

My mother showed that care more than my father, I was her only daughter and she did teach me things like sewing and fan fighting. Every time I fight to protect those I care for most, I think of her. After all, unlike my father, she taught me to become strong to protect others, not for ones self.

I miss her everyday. And those who had known her tell me 'you are just like her, she would be so proud of you'

The only real thing I have left of her was her necklace that has been passed down for generations. From mother to daughter.

And then my father…my father was my father, the leader of the clan who had to spent most of his time leading our clan and teaching my brothers. I use to think that if it was just us two in a room, he would see me as just an item or a table.

Part of the background.

That was before I turn six. When I inherited a power that no body in my clan had managed in over forty years.

Hitomi. 'Beautiful eyes'.

I could now see the past, present and future. It scared me to no end.

Because there are some things people should never foresee.

Yet my father took notice of me. He gave me a gift that only a loving father could give to his daughter. The Ai Hikari Mark. It protects me from all the bad things in the world, and, over time, I learned to protect what was precious as well.

When I asked why my brothers hadn't inherited Hitomi as well, I was told that it only occurred in females. It was believed that only females could be trusted with this kind of power.

However, since there was nobody to teach me how to use Hitomi, my only option was to leave my home and live with the last known female who had the power.

In the Land of Mountains.

There were three of us in a big house, including me. I thought it be so much lonelier compared to back at home. Yet, amazing, it wasn't. There was barely a moment where I was alone or sad.

They were Daisuke and Arir.

Daisuke wasn't a normal grandparent figure, but he had a sense of cheerful humour, something I had never see before.

Arir was beautiful and so gentle; I thought that even the smallest stone would knock her over.

She was the one who taught me Hitomi.

I loved them so much.

So, when my clan was murdered, and when both of them followed soon after…I felt my whole world slip from the safe-hold that supported it.

But after I saw what was to become of my brothers, I swore that I would do everything in my power to save them.

Where they fell into darkness, I climbed into the light.

It has been years, since I last saw them. Yet I could never hate them.

I could never hate. It isn't within me.

And my Hitomi Sharingan says I never will.

And Uchihas are rarely wrong.

*

"I want…Sayuri…Uchiha"

Itachi had shot up from his chair. He growled slightly and then stomped out of the room.

Sasuke was confused. He needed answers.

Who was this Sayuri Uchiha? The name was familiar yet he couldn't remember when and where.

He was looking for answers in his brother's room when he came across the table with the lily atop it.

That was when he froze.

Lily…Sayuri…Sayuri means 'little lily'.

'It's to remember someone we both left far behind, someone so very close to our hearts' Itachi had said, there was a hint of sadness and regret in his voice'.

"Who was she?" Sasuke muttered in anger.

"Someone who you clearly have forgotten" Itachi answered, appearing out of the shadows.

He approached the little lily and stroked it lightly.

"I can't blame you for forgetting her…I did tell you that I killed her on that night and you just repressed it, forgetting her existence, making it seem that she was just part of your imagination"

Sasuke stared at his brother. "Who is she?"

Itachi closed his eyes.

"She's our little sister…your twin"

End Chapter one.


	3. Chapter 2

Quick recap.

"I can't blame you for forgetting her…I did tell you that I killed her on that night and you just repressed it, forgetting her existence, making it seem that she was just part of your imagination"

Sasuke stared at his brother. "Who is she?"

Itachi closed his eyes.

"She's our little sister…your twin"

End Chapter one.

Chapter two. The Forgotten Sister.

Sasuke felt as if Kisame had smacked the back of his head with Samehada (His sword, if you don't know).

'Me…a twin...A little sister?' Sasuke mind was so confused.

It couldn't be true, could it? He would have remembered having a twin sister if he did? Or what if he did have one and just repressed her 'death' like Itachi said?

Itachi was staring at his little brother.

"Sayuri was born shortly after you did. It was considered a miracle throughout the clan, it's rare for the Uchihas main house to have a girl and even rarer for twins. Father named you both and, as mother had once said, you two could not be separated. Plus you two were so alike that the only sure way on telling you apart was your hair"

Itachi waited a bit. Sasuke was trying to get the information to sink in.

"Hair?" Sasuke asked.

"She had long hair like mother"

Sasuke nodded. "What happened to her?"

Itachi looked down, sadden.

"She inherited Hitomi Sharingan when she turned six and father sent her to some old relatives in the Land of Mountains to learn how to use it"

"Hitomi Sharingan? Is it like Mangekyo?"

Itachi shook his head.

"With Sharingan, there are only two higher levels than the three tomoes. There is our Mangekyo, Sasuke, and Sayuri's Hitomi. You and I will never gain Hitomi while Sayuri shall never use Mangekyo. Hitomi only occurs in females and Madara discovered Mangekyo for only male use. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Hitomi is the 'beautiful eyes' of Sharingan. They are also known as the 'seeing eyes'. What Hitomi does is let the user, Sayuri, see things that were, things that are and things that are to come. Putting it simply, Sayuri can see the past, present and future. The only thing that both Hitomi and Mangekyo have in common is that each user has their own unique design pattern while using either one"

Sasuke blinked. "There a Sharingan that shows the future and past?"

"Only in females"

Sasuke was trying to let is information sink into his head. The thought of a little sister did please him a bit; it meant that he wasn't the youngest anymore, not the weakest link.

But there was a question that he needed answered.

"Where she is?"

Itachi looked away. "Sayuri disappeared on the night you went to Orochimaru. I think she died"

Sasuke was shocked.

"How? What was she doing the night I left the Leaf village?"

Itachi stored Sasuke in the eye.

"Trying to stop you"

Sasuke took a step back. Itachi continued though.

"I was just lingering around outside the Valley village, waiting for Kisame, when she came flying out. It took me a good 15 minutes before I managed to block her from going any further. She…she was crying and ordered me to move out of her way. When I refused and tried to lead her back, she screamed at me."

Itachi paused.

"Sayuri kept trying to run from me. I wasn't listening to her until she yelled that she was going to stop you from ruining your life. She told me that you were leaving the village, going to give yourself to Orochimaru so that you could get enough power to kill me. I was that frozen that she managed to get pass me but before she left, she told me that she refused to let you fall into the same darkness as me, that she refused to have this vision of you be true. In that moment I really could see how strong she was. I haven't seen her since then and there is no evidence of her being alive…I just keep hoping that she didn't die"

Sasuke was now leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe it.

'Its my fault…she could have died because of me'

No, he couldn't take it, the idea of her death being his fault for leaving.

"She shouldn't have done that! It's not her responsible as a younger sister to look after me!"

Itachi watched. "But it was her choice to try and help her twin. She was always that type of person to place others before herself…just like mother used to"

Sasuke straighten himself up and walked towards the door, he needed time to think and gather himself.

Yet before he reached the door, Itachi placed something in his brother's hand. It was a small box.

"I saved these for you," he said.

Sasuke clutched onto the box and walked out of Itachi's room, leaving his older brother alone in the dark.

*

As soon as Sasuke was in his room, he collapsed onto the floor, his head suffering under everything it had learned.

He clutched onto the box tighter and then bought it up to his face to look at it. It was really big and rest comfortably in his palm. It was made out of dark ebony wood and it had the Uchiha symbol engraved on the lid. Lifting the lid up with his thumb, Sasuke saw that there was folded paper inside.

It wasn't until he lifted the paper out that he realised that they were photos.

The first one was of Itachi; age 10, and two smaller children, a boy and a girl, both looking close to six.

Sasuke knew that the boy was him. He blinked when he saw the girl, Sayuri.

She really did look like their mother, same face structure, bight eyes, the caring smile and the long hair that was tied back into half a ponytail. Yet Itachi was also right about how much the both of them looked alike too; Sayuri was wearing the same clothes as his.

Looking closely, Sasuke could see that she was clutching onto his sleeve like her life depended on it.

Sayuri looked so innocent…and breakable. He could remember her better now, the way she used to trail after Itachi and him.

Sasuke looked at the next photo to see that Sayuri had growed from a breakable little girl to a delicate yet strong genin. Her hair was still long and tied in half a ponytail but now her forehead was covered with a ninja headband; it had a 'V' symbol in the middle. She wore a blue shirt that was covering over a white dress that ended at the top of her knees. She was also wearing black leggings and arm warmers.

Yet, her eyes, they didn't seem as bight any more, they looked sad and sorrowful now.

Sasuke continued looking at the photos for a few hours until he fell asleep.

That night, his dreams were all of his memories of Sayuri.

End chapter two.


	4. Chapter 3

Quick recap.

Sasuke looked at the next photo to see that Sayuri had growed from a breakable little girl to a delicate yet strong genin. Her hair was still long and tied in half a ponytail but now her forehead was covered with a ninja headband; it had a 'V' symbol in the middle. She wore a blue shirt that was covering over a white dress that ended at the top of her knees. She was also wearing black leggings and arm warmers.

Yet, her eyes, they didn't seem as bight any more, they looked sad and sorrowful now.

Sasuke continued looking at the photos for a few hours until he fell asleep.

That night, his dreams were all of his memories of Sayuri.

End chapter two.

Chapter Three. The forgotten life.

(Sasuke is having flashbacks in his dreams)

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you?"

The small three year old snapped his head up at sound of his twin's voice; it was warm like their mother's.

He dropped the blunt shuriken he was playing with and went to find his little sister. He went out into the corridor to find her bent over, panting for breath.

"Sayuri" He said simply.

Her head snapped up and her eyes sparkled at him. "Sasuke!"

She stood up straight and then pounced upon him in a hug.

"Mother sent for us, she said that we have guests"

She lightly grabbed his hand and led her older brother down their corridors to lounge room.

Their mother, father and their older brother were already there.

The three adult guests, two men and one woman, were all tall and proud looking people. There was also one small boy that looked to be the same age as Sasuke and Sayuri, maybe just a year older or so.

All of them were beautiful and held a sense of great importance. With their long black and brown hair, strong posture, and white pupil less eyes, these people almost looked like gods.

Their father was talking all business like to one of the men; their mother was giggling with the woman like they were old friends, while the other man was with the small boy, his large hand covering the boy's smaller one.

Itachi had seen his younger siblings enter and went over to them. Their father noticed this and finished his conversation.

"Sasuke, Sayuri" He said and beckoned them over to him.

They obeyed, Sayuri was clutching onto Sasuke sleeve the whole time. Everyone had stopped talking and gathered into two small groups: the Uchihas and the guests.

"Sasuke, Sayuri this is Hiashi Hyuga, his wife, Hizashi Hyuga and his son" Their father said, gesturing to the people as he said their names.

Sasuke and Sayuri looked at them all and knew how important they were. The Hyuga clan was high up in the ranks; just like the Uchiha clan.

Hiashi and his wife looked at them as well. Hiashi then addressed their father.

"The Uchihas have been blessed with good fortune, long has our two clans waited for the chance to join together"

Sasuke was confused but didn't have much time to dwell on it for he felt his sister being tugged away from him.

Sayuri was pushed into the small gap between the two clans. Neji also was pushed into the gap.

Both of them looked nervously at each other, then at their parents. Sayuri flashed a look at her older brothers, fear in her eyes.

Their father coughed and Sayuri turned back to look at Neji, then unsure of her actions, she curtsy towards him. Neji looked at her for a moment and then bowed his head towards Sayuri.

Both Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha seem pleased. They both walked up and stopped behind Neji and Sayuri.

"Is the deal acceptable?" Hiashi asked.

Fugaku nodded and bent down to Sayuri's level.

"This is Neji Hyuga, your future husband"

Shock filled the room. Sayuri was looking at her father. So was Sasuke.

Neji was looking at his Uncle. "I have to marry her? Why?"

Sasuke would have lunged at Neji for that remark but Itachi held him back. Neji returned his eyes back to Sayuri and saw that her lower lip was trembling.

"Oh no, I …I meant… there's nothing wrong with you…err…your very pretty" Neji said, trying to cheer Sayuri up again. It wasn't working.

"What Neji meant was why the two of you will be married when you're older, Sayuri" Itachi reassured his little sister. He then looked at his father. Fugaku stared at his eldest and then back at Sayuri.

"Both the Hyuga clan and our clan have been waiting for many years for the chance to see what would happen when both our clan's Kekkei Genkai mixed. Of course, we have tried this before, but that was with a male Uchiha and a female Hyuga. This failed, their children showed no talent. We believe that if a male Hyuga and a female Uchiha, both from or 2nd generation of the head clan, married there would be a better success rate," Fugaku explained.

Little Sasuke took all this information in and felt somewhat…disgusted. They where going to use his little sister for a breeding test! Unbelievable.

"They're not getting married now, are they?" he asked.

Mikoto laughed lightly at her youngest son.

"Oh no, Sasuke. Neji and Sayuri have to wait until they are eighteen"

Hiashi chuckled at Sasuke. "Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of time with your sister"

And so it was decided, Neji and Sayuri would marry. The adults went back to talking amongst themselves once more and Itachi had left the room.

Sasuke noticed that Neji and Sayuri were talking to each other. It appeared harmless to him until Neji took hold of Sayuri's hand and held onto it. Sayuri's cheeks burned red.

Sasuke watched and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He was already losing his sister.

*

Sasuke woke up; sadden by that memory, the fact that his little sister was being ripped away from him at such a young age.

How long had their fathers been planning such a thing? To marry her off to Neji and hope for super mutant offspring!

Sasuke also felt hate.

Towards Neji.

Neji was the one who tried to steal her away from him.

Neji would pay.

*

Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Sand had arrived at the border.

The Border that separated the Sand country from the Mountain country.

"It's hard to believe that such a big country right next to ours is rumoured to be haunted," Temari said, staring off into the distant mountains. She then looked over to the rest of her comrades.

Lee and Sai where speaking about bonds, Gaara was listening to them, nodding his head, Neji and Tenten were lightly sparring, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai and Yamato were looking over some scrolls while Naruto and Kankuro were comparing summoning Justus.

"It is haunted" Baki commented behind her. "The country is over run with spirits and the like that the leader of the Gahannakure village has sent a team to guide us"

Temari huffed in disgust. Like they needed to be guided! They were Chunin, Jonin, ANBU and a Kage was heavens sake!

Her thoughts were stopped short when she heard Naruto yelp out in rage. Looking over, she saw a puff of smoke lingering around his feet and an orange toad staring down at him.

"Hi Ya Naruto!" It greeted.

Naruto was fuming, his face was all red and stream appeared to be pouring out of his ears.

"I didn't summon you Gamakichi! What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled.

Gamakichi just stared at Naruto, unfazed.

"But you did" he insisted.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

And their argument went on like that was a while. The other paid them no heed and continued on with what they where doing.

It was another half an hour before they were interrupted by something very small and very fluffy. All they saw at first was a quick brown blur that zipped from one branch to another.

But then it leaped out from the trees, bounced onto Naruto's head and then onto Gamakichi's.

It was a small brown mammal that looked like a sort of rat…or a cat…or a ferret. Whatever it was, it was cuddling Gamakichi's head.

"Gamakichi! It's nice to see you again! How long has it been since we last saw each other! You've grown! Look how big ya are!" words rushed out of its mouth in a squeaking voice.

Everyone was staring at the small mammal as it continued to bounce up and down on Gamakichi's head, which didn't seem to care.

"You know this…this cat?" Neji asked Gamakichi.

"I'm not a cat!" it squeaked in rage.

Gamakichi laughed. "Yes, this is Emi. We met in the summon school"

The little mammal nodded its head in glee.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"I didn't know that rats could be summons?" he said.

The little mammal didn't like that, it started hissing and puffed out its fur, making it look bigger.

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, dear boy, I suggest you take a few steps back" A calm voice sounded behind them all.

They all turned to see four ninjas standing behind them. Three of them were men while the other…they didn't know, they were wearing a long cloak that covered their clothes and the hood hid their face.

The tallest of the four was the man standing before everyone else. He must be the leader of the team.

He had a calm looking face with black eyes and pale skin. He had long red hair that was controlled in a plait. He wore the stranded Jonin uniform but he wore a cowboy hat on his head that had his ninja band, which had a 'V' printed on it, attached to its base. He looked to be reaching his early thirties.

The next male was shorter and had dark skin that looked like coal. He had green like dreadlocks and yellow eyes. He also wore the Jonin uniform and had a ninja band tied to his forehead.

The male after that had big muscular arms, short brown hair and tanned skin. He also had different coloured eyes: the left was brown while the right was green. He wore green cargo pants, a white teen top and a purple ninja vest. He had a goofy looking smile on his face.

The last person…was just shorter then their teammates. All they could guess about them was that they were properly of high rank and very mysterious. The long dark purple cloak hid all of the person, all of their features.

Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Sand just stared at them all. They noticed that the cloaked figure was staring at Gamakichi and the small mammal.

"Emi, please calm down" a soft voice came from within the cloak.

Kakashi, Gai, Baki and Yamato stepped forward towards the four ninjas and then stated their names and ranks, along with the names and ranks of their teams.

The man with the cowboy hat stepped forward and bowed at them.

"I am Hiroshi Kado" he said. He turned to look behind him at the other three. He pointed first to the male with dreadlocks.

"This is our medic, Itsuki Isamu"

Itsuki raised his hand and waved slightly.

Hiroshi pointed to the male with the different eye colours.

"Kano Michio, our Chunin"

Kano frowned slightly at that. "It's not my fault that I missed the exam"

Hiroshi chuckled lightly and then gestured at the cloaked figure.

"And last but not least, our spirit-nin, Sayuri"

"Hello" the soft voice said.

Hiroshi smiled and then turned back to Kakashi, Gai, Baki and Yamato.

"Together we are Team B of Gahannakure, hidden village of the Valley"

A small hiss was heard behind them all. It came from the small mammal. Sayuri laughed lightly.

"Yes, we haven't forgotten about you"

Sayuri glided over to Gamakichi and the small mammal. Upon reaching them, the mammal climbed onto Sayuri's shoulder.

Naruto just stared before he combusted.

"Wait! I have a few questions!"

"Fire away" Sayuri's soft voice sounded.

Naruto pointed at them.

"What the hell is that rat and…" he cheeks redden "…what gender are you?"

Sayuri laughed lightly, holding the mammal that had tried to attack Naruto.

"Her name is Emi and she's an otter, not a rat. And I'm a 'female' Naruto. Oh! Like my father would call his son 'little lily', he would've been a laughing-stock of our family!" she giggled.

Everyone noticed the all of Team B was now laughing.

It was the perfect way to start a mission.

End Chapter three.


End file.
